tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome Aboard
Log Title: ''' Welcome Aboard '''Characters: Greenshirt 910, Interrogator, Major Bludd Location: [[USS Flagg|USS Flagg]] Date: October 28, 2011 TP: Flood TP Summary: A GI Joe Greenshirt shows Interrogator and Major Bludd around the USS Flagg. Category:2011 Category:Logs Interrogator says, "I was thinking of checking out the Flagg before our forces arrived on it. Would anyone like to come with?" Major Bludd says, "That's not a bad idea, Interrogator." Interrogator says, "Are you interested in joining, Sir?" Major Bludd says, "I could use a brief break from this place. Not planning on staying too long, are you?" Interrogator says, "No, Sir" USS Flagg ;Bridge/Flight Deck After hours of flight, Interrogator radios his approach to the USS Flagg. Getting a response, he approaches to land on the crowded flight deck. He says to Major Bludd, "Sir, we are about to land." Major Bludd has spent most of the flight in silence, watching the featureless ocean, now far more vast than he's ever seen it, pass by beneath the helicopter. Interrogator's voice brings him back to himself. "Er, yes, alright," he mumbles. There were many around, although if it was because they thought the Cobras would attack, or as an honor guard, it is hard to tell. Greenshirt 910 was among them, in charge of the unit this day - hey, they had to see which of their recruits could lead, right? - and he squints in the evening sun as the helicopter approached,waiting patiently. Interrogator lands the Mamba carefully, and unshoulders his M-16. He leaves the gun leaning against the pilot's seat as he exits, saying to his passenger, "Sir, we are here." Major Bludd unbuckles his safety harness and rises, following Interrogator down the boarding ladder. "They brought out a crowd for us, eh?" he comments quietly as he sets foot on the aircraft carrier's deck. Greenshirt 910 makes his way to the door, careful under the blades of course. He only had his usual sidearm on him, but it was put away and his hands never drew near it. Face grim, he nonetheless salutes both as they exit "Sirs!" he states, loudly over the waning sound of the vehicles' rotors "Hello. I'm to be your escort around the ship. I'm Sergeant Cunningham." Interrogator gives a silent nod to the Major and says to the Greenshirt, "I am Interrogator. It seems you are ready for the upcoming mission." Major Bludd looks around the gathered soldiers, then back to Cunningham. He nods to the man. "Let's have a look, then." "Of course, there's designated 'do not go into' areas, as I'm sure you'll understand." starts Cunningham as he turns to lead the way "I'll show you the officer's mess, your quarters and other areas you'll be using." he adds. Interrogator says, "That would be helpful. I never thought I would be here willingly." Interrogator states as he scans the ship, trying to take it all in." Major Bludd follows along after Cunningham. "Hoping it won't be necessary for you to put us up for too long," he comments. "Hopefully not. We're supposed to rendezvous with other forces within the next few days - several other countries have put up ships as well. Not to mention your own." notes the Sergeant as he disappears into the ship with them. He then glances to Interrogator, raising an eyebrow "Even if you were invading it?" he asks, somewhat out of curiosity. Then back to Bludd. "And you are Major Bludd, correct?" Interrogator says, "Invasion of this ship was not what I was thinking of at the moment. I was considering the forces the Decepticons will have." He follows the Sergeant, still looking around." Major Bludd nods to Cunningham. "I'd received reports of other nations contributing to the effort," he says. "And yes," he adds, "I am." He gives the man a brief smile that's not entirely disarming, coloured as it is with a hint of amusement. "I would hope not, since we're welcoming you via the ... top door." This man was definitely not a sailor by his misuse of ship terms, although he was trying to be casual as he headed towards the 'visiting officials quarters' on the ship. Things were tight, and there were soldiers and others. More than a few dirty looks were shot in the two Cobra officer's way "As for their forces, the official briefing is the only official one, but I imagine 'everything they've got' will be at us. " "That is what I think as well." Interrogator says simply as he ignores the looks. He moves calmly, keeping his hands away from his pistols as well. Major Bludd frowns at Cunningham's mention of the Decepticon forces. The glares don't bother him; he's not expecting to be welcomed by the staff of a US ship. "With everyone pitching in," he says, "we ought to have a solid chance of victory." "I'm keeping my vote in that camp too." agrees the Sergeant with Bludd. He then fishes out two card keys "Here, these are for your rooms. Uh, space is at a premium, so its a four-bed place for both of you together." he explains, only slightly apologetically "It is a secured area though, the hallway is monitored and guarded too." Interrogator takes one of the card keys and places it in one of the pouches on his belt. He says, "Thank you. Have you heard a more detailed report about the Decepticons, or are your forces still trying to scout the area?" Major Bludd likewise accepts a key. "When I come aboard prior to the assault," he explains, "I'll be pleased to have a quiet place to rest. I don't mind close quarters." Nodding, Cunningham moves to look at Interrogator "I believe there's an official briefing after dinner where the officers on duty will let you know everything you have to. I'm told though, we have a bead on them - although I'm told YOU guys have the actual location." he comments, turning to lead them on "This way to the officer's mess. Just for security reasons you get that place instead of with us common filth." Interrogator says, "I look forward to the briefing. How many men are aboard this ship?" Greenshirt 910 gives a number, then adds "That doesn't include the standard crew. We also have some still up north where the ice hasn't melted yet, as well as Greenlands' mountains." Major Bludd smiles at the use of 'us common filth'. "The pertinent information has been shared," he says, "but as always there's that 'need-to-know' factor." He follows along after Cunningham as the Greenshirt continues the tour. Interrogator nods at the number and asks, "Is that the usual amount on board? Also, how many aircraft are present?" "I believe I said the briefing is after dinner sir." notes Cunningham, raising an eyebrow "They'll let you know there. "he pushes open another hatch into a nice, quiet mess hall "The officer's mess. Through there is the buffet-steamer table room, and washrooms there. Ginger pills if you need them are available at the cash." Major Bludd looks around the mess hall, nodding approvingly. Interrogator says, "I will have to eat in our room. My identity will remain a secret. The mess hall is nice, though." "Fair enough." shrugs Sergeant Cunningham, moving on then to show them other areas. Suddenly the ship started to lean heavily to one side and he grabbed a railing "Woah... Watch out for that. Apparently the water's causing havoc on the weather system and causing superwinds. Tape everything down." he recommends as slowly it settled again. Major Bludd stumbles on the shifting deck, sliding into the railing. "Mighta mentioned that earlier," he mutters between clenched teeth, his fingers locked in a deathgrip on the rail. Interrogator almost falls, but catches himself on the railing, saying "This is why I do not like ships." "... Sorry." admits 910, sounding actually apologetic. "I keep forgetting myself and I've been here two weeks." Major Bludd gets his feet properly under him again. He nods tersely at Cunningham. Interrogator straightens himself, but keeps one hand on the railing in case the ship pitches suddenly again. category:flood TP category:Logs